


Let's Go Swimming

by additionalpylons



Category: Captain America, Marvel, captain america: the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, In a pool, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Oneshot, Pool Sex, Sex EVERYWHERE, sex in a pool, steve is a bottom bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/additionalpylons/pseuds/additionalpylons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve shows Bucky his new pool, cheeky shenanigans ensue. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Go Swimming

**Author's Note:**

> If you read the abomination that is "Bucky Loves Borking", then this is the serious version of it (as in no borking).

   "This is it then, whadya think?" Steve held out his arms dramatically as to show Bucky the huge swimming pool of his new home.

   "It's fantastic.. When are we gonna go swimming in it?" Bucky asked, grinning from ear to ear. 

Steve met his eyes, "we could go right now if you wanted to. No ones home. It's just us." He raised an eyebrow at him, and lent in gave a soft kiss. Bucky held his head close to his after their lips parted. 

   "I hate it when you kiss me like that. It's never enough to keep me at bay, captain..." Bucky ran his fingers through his hair and drew him in again, kissing him harder working his way into his mouth. 

Steve had began to lift up the bottom of Bucky's T-shirt and began pulling it off him. He ran his hands all over the other mans chest, feeling him, taking it all in before dropping to his knees and prising open his belt and tugging down his jeans. He ran a hand all the up from Buck's knees to his growing erection, cupping it as he slowly got back up to let Bucky pull his own shirt off of him. 

They undressed eachother and kissed again, Steve leading Bucky to the edge of the pool, before saying "you first" and playfully pushing him into the water, breaking its flat, serene surface and sending ripples out all the way to the edges.

Steve jumped in after him and was greeted by Bucky grabbing onto him from behind and splashing him repeatedly, laughing about something to do with payback for pushing him in.

 Bucky rested his head on the back of Steve shoulder, arms still wrapped around him, as Steve managed to keep them both afloat. He turned and kissed the top of Bucky's wet head. Bucky retuned the kiss to Steve's neck. 

He began to move his hand down Steve's body as Steve gripped onto the side of the pool. Bucky felt him hard and warm in his hand, his fingers moving silkily up his shaft and over his head. Steve couldn't help but let out a groan and lean against the poolside as Bucky began working his cock. The water made it difficult to keep up a rhythm for more than a few minutes but that wasn't going to make Bucky stop. 

With his other hand, he began caressing Steve's sculpted ass, slipping his finger in between his cheeks as he went, making sure to apply just the right amount of pressure against his entrance, making Steve send let out moans of pleasure from deep within him. He was so hard now, he wanted Bucky, he wanted him to push into him and fuck him, he wanted to be gasping for breath as Bucky would fuck him into the water, pushing him under as he did so. 

   "Steve.." Bucky was still working his solid cock and biting and licking his neck, "... There's something I wanna try..."

"Mmm what's that? Oh god this so good Buck" Steve had bent his head down in concentration, he was getting so close.

   "I'm gonna spread your ass open-"

"Oh jeez yes"

   "And I'm gonna push myself into you-"

"Fuck-"

   "And you're not gonna come until I say so... that's an order... Captain." 

Bucky was leaving hickeys all over the back of Steve's neck, making sure to do them extra hard. 

Bucky let go of Steve's cock and began to spread his ass out, revealing his tight entrance, waiting for Bucky to penetrate him fully with his aching cock. Bucky moved closer to Steve and pressed his tip against him, before Steve began moaning louder at the feel of Bucky's dick against him. 

Using the water to let it slide in, he pressed into him, arching his hips up as he used Steve's huge shoulders for support. 

   " _Ahh_ \- God, Buck-" Steve bent his head back so Bucky's forehead was against the back of it. Bucky let out a moan of pleasure as he pressed his face into the back of his lovers head, licking and biting the nape of his neck, making him shudder with excitement and arousal.

He thrust slowly into Steve, feeling his every move inside his ass, making sure to push himself in as far as he could go. Steve was so turned on, he needed release soon, he could barely handle it. 

Bucky began thrusting harder and faster, Steve wasn't going to last much longer if Bucky kept thrusting like this. 

  "Buck, _please_ , I gotta-" Steve was almost breathless. Bucky cut him off by covering his mouth with his hand and pulling his head back against his.

"Mmmmh, what did I say Rogers?" Bucky was picking up the pace now, "I said you're not coming until I say so-"

   " _Mmmph-!_ " Bucky was pounding into him, pushing him against the side of the pool, breathing heavily on his neck in between giving him love bites, hand still firmly over Steve's mouth. The friction of the pool wall on Steve's cock as Bucky moved against him was driving him insane, the feel of Bucky's dick in ass, the feel of Bucky growing ever more tense as he thrust himself into Steve was going going to push him over the edge. 

Bucky was going crazy on his ass by now, shouting moans of ecstasy as he climaxed hard in Steve, pressing himself into him as hard and as far as he could, burying his pulsing cock into him, holding -squeezing- Steve against him as he released all his tension and his muscles began to relax. He rolled his head against Steve's shoulder, still feeling the afterglow of his climax.

   " _FUCK_ \- Bucky get me off _now-_!!"

Steve was gonna come, he needed Bucky to do it, he was on the verge. Bucky's head shot back up as he hastily wrapped an arm around him and grabbed his dick, squeezing it and jacking Steve off so fast he couldn't even inhale the air to scream his name as he finally came, Bucky squeezing his manhood tightly, making sure not to stop stroking it until Steve was completely spent, feeling his every twitch as he came down from the height of his orgasm. 

Steve was lolling on the side of the pool by this time, he could barely muster the energy to move his head from on top of his arms. Bucky, after Steve's well-deserved orgasm, went back to burying his head on Steve's shoulder, nibbling his neck, hugging him from behind. 

"Mmmm.. So how was that captain?" Bucky smiled into Steve's neck, letting out a soft giggle.

  "Fucking... Wow... That was... I'm so glad I got the pool" he laughed dreamily, before pushing himself up and turning around to face Bucky, "why don't we go get showered... And then maybe i could show you the rest of my new place..."  


End file.
